I May Be Stupid, But I'm Not an Idiot
by dramionesmutten
Summary: Hermione and Draco get under each others skin... somewhat literally


"Just admit that you've been illegally trafficking house elves!" Hermione Granger screamed in the face of the newest criminal she'd been trying to help the aurors take down, but was getting fed up with the delays.

He spit in her face "get out of my office now or else" just as she whipped out her wand.

His office door slammed open and a team of aurors stormed in- led by the most infamous bleach blonde himself. "Theodore Nott your under arrest for endangering the welfare of house elves" he yelled as the other aurors grabbed him. The blonde however grabbed Hermione and yanked her out of the room.

"Get Your hands off me Malfoy!"

He let go of her as they got into the next hallway. "Are you an idiot, Granger? Huh? Nott is a criminal that would not be afraid to send you five feet under! What are you doing threatening him? Trying to get him to confess?"

"Yes! You aurors have been taking your sweet time while more elves are going missing! I couldnt stand by as assistant director of the magical creatures department and just watch!"

"Yes you could have granger! You gave us the information and we have to get it to stick legally by wizarding law. I'm sorry going by the books isn't fast enough for your standards but it's not worth getting killed for! Not to mention, I could report you for this and now you've gone and been an idiot and have gotten yourself on Nott's hit list!"

Hermione scoffed "since when do you care about my life anyway"

"You know what forget it granger, go ahead and get yourself killed next time" Draco turned around and left her standing there extremely irritated.

Hermione Glance up at the clock in her office as her stomach growled- 12:30. "Finally" she mumbled to herself. She grabbed her purse to go meet Ginny for lunch.

"I ordered you your usual" Ginny said as Hermione sat down at their cafe table. "You look worried. What's up?"

"I just keep thinking about how Malfoy said he could report me for interfering with the aurors investigation yesterday." Hermione sighed as she sipped her coffee. "Do you think he'd do it?"

"I don't know 'mione. You guy haven't gotten along literally ever but he doesn't seem like a tattle tail"

"I guess but he seemed pretty serious and angry about me being there"

"Speak of the devil, he does look pretty angry and broody" Ginny nodded towards a table in the back corner where Draco was sitting.

Hermione turned to look making eye contact and Draco just smirked at her and Hermione rolled her eyes in return.

"He looks like he has something planned. He always has something planned!"Hermione said irritated as the waitress brought her food over.

"He's just trying to get under your skin. Ignore him" Ginny advised.

"Maybe you can ask your boyfriend if he knows" She said pointing out Blaise who just walked through the door.

Blaise sauntered on over to the girls and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you doing here hun?"

"Just getting a quick lunch with Draco- I'll see you later. Granger, hope you enjoy the rest of your day at the ministry" he said with a chuckle as he walked to sit with Malfoy.

"What does that mean? I hope you enjoy the rest of your day?"

" 'Mione i think he literally means enjoy your day"

"No. Not with that chuckle. He means expect to be sacked by the end of the day!" She grunted as she angrily stabbed at her salad.

Draco Malfoy glances up at the clock in his office- 2:15. Just a little under 3 hours left until his weekend plans can finally commence.

What feels like a half an hour goes by and he glances up at the clock again and let's out a Moan- 2:20. "If this day could get less boring and go a little bloody quicker!" He mumbled to himself.

And as if Merlin himself heard his plea, his door slammed open and there stood a curly haired witch ready to explode "I may be an idiot but I'm not stupid, Malfoy!"

"Hello Granger, please come in" he said sarcastically. "Care to enlighten me as to why your on a rampage today? I did get your bloke Nott rung up on charges didn't I ?"

"Oh your just gonna throw that in my face now right before you get the minister to fire me!"

"Granger, what in the bloody hell are you talking about?" He said leaning back to stare at her like she had three heads.

"Don't play dumb with me, Malfoy! I know you were angry yesterday but tattle on me to the minister? I cannot believe you!" She said screaming across his desk.

"You've been fired?!" He said shocked.

"Yes! Well not technically yet but don't act shocked i know it's in your master plan. We still have three hours left in the day"

Draco stood up and began to pace his office slowly "2 hours and about uh 40 minutes now to be exact. But anyway where did u get this information from?"

"Blaise basically bragged about it to my face in the cafe!" She yelled at him.

Draco laughed "Did he? Exactly what did he said"

"Well... well... he said with a smirk that i hoped i enjoyed my last day at the ministry"

Draco raised an eyebrow "he said that? He said last day?"

"Well not exactly but-"

"See Hermione, there you go again with no proof assuming the worst about me"

"No proof I -"

"Granger, i think you are a very intelligent and beautiful young woman who is amazing at her job. Although you step on my toes and get me heated sometimes i would not- contrary to your belief- try to get you fired"

"Malfoy I -"

"Just leave while you have your dignity Granger"

She went to turn away when she stopped herself "Just out of curiosity why would Blaise ever be interested in me having a good day" she said not quite believing his innocent act.

He turned around and looked at the smirk on her face then up and down her gorgeous body that looked flawless in her dress and heels she sauntered around the ministry in. "Maybe he knew something about your day you didn't. That it might actually be good"

he said leaning back against the wall flexing his muscles in his right button down.

"Well enlighten me then" Hermione said walking around his desk and up close to him "why could today possibly be good?"

Draco smirked as he pulled her in and kissed her passionately. Hermione surprised herself by responded immediately letting his tongue enter her mouth and a moan escape.

He flipped her around putting her back against the wall as his hands travelled up and down the curves of her body. She grabbed the back of his hair pulling him deeper into the kiss.

As Draco's lips began to trail down Hermione neck and his hands up her skirt, she muttered an incantation- locking the door and putting a silencing charm up. He smirked "so you're gonna moan for me granger?" Before she could retort she gasped at his fingers which had begun to rub circles on her clit- making her even more wet for him.

"Don't stop" she moaned as she pulled him down for a kiss while unbuttoning his shirt- wanting to see what was peaking through before.

Draco moaned into her mouth as her hands traveling down his bare chest towards his growing bulge. "I need you to fuck me Malfoy" she said frantically unbuckling his belt.

"Tell me what you want Hermione" he whispered in her ear as he fingered her harder.

"Fuck me, Draco" she groaned as he felt her tremble and cum all over his fingers.

He picked her up and sat her on his desk- pushing the papers to the floor.

He lined up and slowly entered her tightness as she moaned his name. Knowing he wouldn't last long in this heaven he was glad he made her cum first. He thrust into her harder and harder, taking in the sight of looking down at her on his desk loving every inch of him. He came down from his climax moaning her name, collapsing on her chest.

When he caught his breath, they both sat up and Hermione smirked at him "didn't know i made you that heated yesterday"

Draco chuckled, sitting down in his chair he pulled her onto his lap. "Well you riled me up enough that i told Blaise i was gonna ask you on a date, Hermione"

"What?" She said confused

"That's what he meant when he said he wanted you to have a good rest of the day. I told him i was planning to wait for you by the floo to ask you to dinner tonight"

"Oh" she said her face getting flushed with embarrassment.

"Don't worry this was much better" he said pulling her in for a kiss.

"Well" she said standing up and fixing herself "Yes."

"Yes?" Draco questioned

"Yes, id be happy to go to dinner with you." Hermione smiled. "Meet you at the floo at 5?"

"Of course" he said as she walked out.

Draco let out a sigh of relief and happiness as he looked up at the clock- 3:05. "You got to be kidding me. "


End file.
